Pas assez de toi
by Noisette
Summary: [Finie]Ce n’est pas parce que, je me meures pour un de tes regards, ni que tu me donnes envie de me faire sainte et salope pour te plaire que j’aie absolument besoin de toi. Non mon ange, je peux très bien me passer de toi. [PansyDraco]
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

En farfouillant dans mes tiroirs j'ai trouvé mon journal d'il y un an et cette lettre, écrite dans un cour de français super chiant, en relisant j'ai décider de la publier, évidemment j'ai modifié quelque peu, histoire de coller un peu plus avec ma nouvelle idée. j'espère que vous aimerez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

**Titre :** Pas assez de toi

**Pairing** ben…vous verrez !

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble, la nuit, nus l'un contre l'autre dans ton lit, et que tu me donnes envie de me faire sainte et salope pour te plaire que j'aie absolument besoin de toi. Non mon ange, je peux très bien me passer de toi.

**Rating : **T

**Genre **: Romance/Angst

* * *

. 

**Pas assez de Toi :**

* * *

Cher Toi : 

Hello mon ange, comment vas-tu ?

Mal j'espère. J'ai bon espoir que tu te sois cassé le coup en descendant les escaliers et que maintenant tu es dans le coma à l'hosto. Non, je ne déteste pas, loin de moi cette idée. Tout ce que je veux c'est te voire souffrir. Pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire, mon ange : c'est parce que t'es si beau quand tu as mal, alors, moi, je peux te consoler après…à ma manière.

Il est vrai que nos relations sont étranges, je ne suis ni ton amie, ni ton ennemie pourtant tu me baises la nuit. C'est physique entre nous, du moins pour toi.

Moi…on va dire que je te hais…amicalement.

Oui, je te hais.

Tu t'en demandes la raison ?

C'est simple, tu ne vois en moi qu'un corps pour te défouler, alors je te déteste pour ça, mais je t'aime aussi pour ça, puisque c'est l'unique manière de t'avoir pour moi, et je ne m'en plains jamais, tu le sais bien…oh oui, si bien.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. J'en ai assez.

Comment ça étrange ?

J'en suis lasse, je suis en colère, et je me défoule sur toi, comme tu l'as fait maintes fois…sur moi.

Quoi ça t'étonne ?

Tu n'es pas habitué ?

Pauvre chou.

Dieu, tu fais naître en moi tant de choses contradictoires, tant d'envie dérangeantes, mais totalement exquises. Tu me donnes envie de te crever et de te protéger en même temps, de te haïr et de t'aimer à la fois. Et j'aime ça, bon Dieu ce que je peux aimer ça.

Mais je ne suis pas accro à toi, je peux facilement ma passer de toi si j'en envie. Que crois tu ? Que tu es mon monde ? Que tout tourne autour de toi mon ange ? Tu as tout faux.

Ce n'est pas parce que quand on est ensemble, la nuit, nus l'un contre l'autre dans ton lit ou le mien, et que tu me donne envie de me faire sainte et salope pour te plaire que j'ai absolument besoin de toi. Non mon ange, je peux parfaitement me passer de toi.

_J'ai comme une envie de tourner le gaz  
Comme envie de m'faire sauter les plombs  
Comme envie de t'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence, elle en me touche pas_

_Je peux très bien me passer de toi_

Ce n'est pas parce que je gémis sous tes caresses et que j'en demande plus et plus que je t'aime.

Je sais que je me mens à moi-même, c'est d'un pathétique sans pareil, mais que veux tu mon ange…c'est la seule manière de ne pas devenir folle avec toi, quand tu t'amuse à coucher à droite et à gauche en me souriant d'un air entendu, en me lançant avec tes prunelles d'aciers « regarde, ma jolie, je vais le faire, je vais la baiser…regarde et crève de souffrance ! » et quand mon regard à le malheur de dire pourquoi, ton sourire s'élargit sur tes lèvres fines et dit « Parce que j'aime te voire comme ça ! Parce que tu es ma chose, ma jolie petite chose à moi »

Alors je me mens, pour supporter, car en fin de compte c'est un jeu entre nous. A qui se rendra en premier. Tu peux toujours courir Draco, ça ne sera jamais moi ! Je ne suis pas à Serpentard. Bien sur, tu es le prince de ma maison.

Mais moi, j'ai un avantage, mon ange, j'ai l'heureux malheur d'être naît femme.

De savoir rire de mes souffrances, de cacher si bien mes sentiments, de faire mal au autres en prenant des airs d'ingénue, de manipuler tous ses idiots avec qui je passe mes nuits quand tu n'es pas là.

Mon ange, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai mal au cœur quand je te vois l'embrasser.

Mon ange, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, tes mains cours sur elle et moi je me sens vide…et moi j'ai envie de tuer cette petite garce.

Mon ange aide-moi, que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état.

Oh non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je sais uniquement que t'en ai la cause.

Mon ange je veux te tuer.

Des fois je me dis sincèrement que je vais péter un câble ou crever d'une crise de nerf quand je suis à tes cotés. Mais dans ses cas là, je me dis que je n'aurais qu'à te tuer, et je me calme immédiatement. C'est bizarre de voir comment on peut aimer une personne et la haire tout de suite après, tu ne trouve pas ?

Un geste de trop, une parole en l'air, toi tu n'y vois que du feu et moi ça me déchire. Je t'emmerdes tu sais ?

Non ?

Ben voila tu es au courant.

_Comme envie de sang sur les murs  
Comme envie d'accident d'voiture  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence elle en me touche pas_

Nous sommes tous dehors, dans le parc, moi contre un arbre à vider mon cœur, toi las bas, devant le lac dans les bras d'une autre.

Tu parles, et j'écris, et d'une différence, alors qu'il y en a tellement.

Nous sommes si différents, et pourtant tellement semblables. Complémentaires.

Tu es comme un poison. Tu me dévores de l'intérieur, tu me brûles…puis plus rien, tu me glaces, et je ressens plus que du froid. Ensuite tout s'en va et je reste là à attendre…à t'attendre peut être, qui sait?

Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT?

_J'ai comme envie d'n'importe quoi  
Comme envie de crever ton chat  
Comme envie d'tout casser chez toi  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça _

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter…je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

Tu sais, tu n'es personne, tu n'as pas de visage…ou plutôt si tu en as un…un tellement beau. Aussi beau que ton âme, elle, est laide.

Tu n'auras jamais cette lettre, personne ne l'aura.

Je n'écris pas une sorte de texte à deux balles pour passer le temps, c'est comme ça que je te vois. Toi, avec tes cheveux d'or pale, ton air insolent, tes yeux d'orage, ton corps de dieu.

Mon ange, s'il te plait sors de ma vie, sors de ma tête, et de mon cœur…mais reste dans mon lit.

Je voudrais juste pleure pour te faire sortir de moi, mais tout est si confus, si compliqué que ce n'est pas des larmes qui couleront de mes yeux mais de la boue.

Comme j'ai envie de t'étrangler, de te tuer, de te faire mal, oh oui…si mal. Ne serait-ce que pour que tu ressentes le millième de ce que j'endure avec toi.

Pourquoi quand je suis avec un autre homme tu me regarde à peine, pourquoi tu détourne les yeux comme si je n'était rien.

Subitement tu te détache de ta nouvelle conquête, tu te retournes, comme si tu savais que j'étais là, comme si tu avais entendu mon reproche muet, et tu me regarde, impassible.

_J'ai comme envie d'une fin torride  
Comme on en voit qu'au cinéma  
J'ai comme envie qu'ce soit terrible  
Et qu'ça se passe juste en bas de chez toi _

Je crois bien que tu m'as fait t'aimer mon ange, je crois bine que je voudrais être _elle_… je pense que je voudrais être toutes celles qui viendront. Je veux que ce soit moi que tu aimes, que ce soit moi à qui tu te donnes complètement. Mais c'est impossible, mon ange, car tu n'as pas de cœur. Alors pour ne pas devenir folle de douleur je me mens de nouveau à moi-meme. Tu ne m'aie pas indispensable.

_Je peux très bien me passer de toi _

J'en frissonne. Je suis pitoyable. Tu ne devrais pas avoir cet effet sur moi.

Ça vire franchement au mélodrame tout ça, tu ne mérites pas d'occuper mes pensées, tu ne mérites rien de moi. Tu n'es rien. Rien. Sauf l'homme que j'aime, mais à part ça tu n'es rien. Mon ange, je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

_Mon ange, _

_Je crois bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi _

Lettre à personne

P. Parkinson, 17 ans.

* * *

«Pas assez de toi» de Mano Négra. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de L'auteur : **

Je n'avais pas décidé de mettre une suite, mais en relisant, et en découvrant les reviews je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ?

Je vous laisse alors avec le dernier chapitre de Pas assez de toi, qui est un POV de Draco cette fois.

Pour toutes celles sui suivent mes autres fics, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris, c'est juste que le site n'arrete pas de buger chez moi, et je n'arive pas à poster mes chapitres, mais j'ai bon espoir que la suite de **In my head** arrive bientot, quand à **Tout simplement serpentard**, il faudra attendre un peu, par contre j'ai déjà écrit le petit bonus pour **Juste ton corps contre le mien **reste à le taper...

j'arrete de blablater et je vous laisse!

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**

* * *

**

**Pas assez de toi : **

**

* * *

**

Pansy, ma jolie petite Pansy…pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Que crains-tu ?

Depuis quelques temps tu n'es plus la même, tu semble avoir un secret qui te pèses, qui te fait souffrir et qui t'enchantes.

Est-ce un homme ma princesse ? Est-ce lui ton secret ?

Ma petite Pansy, tu es à moi, ton cœur ne doit pas être à un autre. Donnes lui ton corps si tu veux mais rien d'autre en plus.

Je sens ton regard brûlant sur moi pendant que je tiens cette fille dans mes bras. Cette fille qui n'est pas toi. Je te sais derrière nous, en train d'étudier apparemment. Je devine tes yeux noirs, qui doivent être remplis de douleurs, de reproches, de colère…toutes ces choses que ta fierté t'empêche de dire quand je suis avec une autre.

J'aime te brûler Pansy, j'aime te glacer aussi…au fait, j'aime te faire ressentir toute sorte de choses. Je me réjouie quand je lis dans tes yeux la colère, la peur, l'envie, le désir, et parfois même, cette étrange lueur que tu as quand tu m'observe.

L'amour.

Car oui, tu m'aimes ma Pansy, tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mais à quel point ?

Dis moi ?

A quel point m'aimes-tu ?

Aimes-tu mon corps, mon nom, ou ce que je suis réellement ?

Moi je ne t'aime pas.

Les sentiments souillent la beauté des choses. Et tu es si belle ma Pansy. Je ne veux pas te salir plus que tu ne l'es.

Alors, pour ne pas te souillée davantage, je fais plus que t'aimer. J'ignore le mot pour dire cela. Je te veux à un point qui me fait peur, je ne me lasse jamais de ton corps. Jamais.

Je ne me lasse aussi jamais de ce que tu es. Je ne me lasse jamais de toi, de ton âme, de ta voix, de toi.

Non, je ne t'aime pas, ce que je ressens est bien plus beau que cela, au-delà de tout ça.

Mon regard sur toi est caressant en cet instant, car je sais que tu ne me vois pas, tu semble captivée par ce que tu écris.

Qu'écrit-tu ma princesse ?

Sentant mon regard sur toi tu lèves la tête et nos yeux s'accrochent.

Tes yeux s'écarquillent un peu, de la surprise passe sur tes traits…tu as l'air de te rendre compte d'une chose importante, une révélation peut-être ?

A quoi pensait-tu ?

A quoi penses-tu ?

Tes yeux me caressent et se pose sur cette fille dans mes bras. La lueur s'éteint.

Et là, je me rend compte.

Et là, _je sais._

J'ai découvert ton secret ma Pansy. J'ai découvert ton homme.

Tu n'as pas changé Pansy, tu as seulement arrêté de te mentir à toi-même.

Vois la vérité en face, ma princesse : tu me désires, tu me veux. Corps et âme. Je suis ton rêve.

Depuis toujours.

Depuis, l'été de nos 14 ans tu m'appartiens, toi, ma jolie petite chose.

Je suis aussi à toi Pansy, le sais-tu seulement ? Différemment c'est tout.

Une boucha avide s'empare de la mienne, m'arrachant à ton image. Irrité, je repousse l'impertinente, et me dirige vers toi.

Je suis ton rêve et tu es le mien.

Mais ça, tu l'ignores.

Tu ignores tant de chose ma jolie Pansy.

Toutes ces choses que je te murmure la nuit, quand tu dors après l'amour. Tous ces secrets que tu gardes inconsciemment. Toutes mes craintes, mes envies, mes peurs et mes désirs…tous ce que je te confis à mi-voix quand tu dors entre mes bras, nue. Pendant que je caresse ton visage, et que je t'avoue tout ce qui se passe en moi, et que je t'avoue pourquoi, je te fais tout cela.

Pourquoi je baise toutes ces filles.

Pourquoi je ne t'accorde aucun regard quand tu es avec un autre homme. Un homme qui n'est pas moi.

J'ai bien trop peur que tu ne découvres tout, que tu lises au fond de mes yeux ce qui se passe vraiment en moi. Que tu saches toutes les choses que je m'évertue à te dire dans ton sommeil.

Tous ce que je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire en face, alors je te provoque, pour que toi, tu l'aies ce courage.

Pour que tu me viennes me dire les mots que tu attends de moi.

Mais tu ne dis jamais rien.

Tu me laisse te détruire à petit feu, sans te douter une moindre seconde, que moi aussi je souffre, que derrière mon masque de glace, je me consume.

Tu m'aimes Pansy, j'en suis certain.

Ta manière de me regarder, tes caresses, le son de mon prénom de ta bouche, tes lèvres quand tu embrasses ma peau...tout cela ne trompe pas.

Mais tu ne dis rien, tu ne réagis pas, tu me laisses te baiser. Et en ces nuits je te hais, de me laisser te faire ça. Et je me déteste de continuer. Car en ces nuits, je sens que quelque chose au fond de toi, crie, crie, crie vers moi, et déchire ton rêve (1).

Et il ne faut pas briser un rêve. Il ne faut jamais le briser. Pourtant Dieu seul sait, combien de fois je l'ai fait.

Je me laisse tomber à tes cotés.

- Bonjour Draco.

Ta voix est douce, enveloppée d'ironie.

- Tiens.

Tu me jettes un parchemin sur les genoux et te redresses :

- Lis le, brûle le, fais-en ce que tu veux…je ne comptais pas te le donner, mais qu'importe après tout…ce n'est pas comme si tu l'ignorais…n'est ce pas , _mon ange_…

Puis, sans autres explications tu retournes au château.

Je déplie la lettre et commence à la lire.

Tout ce que j'avais voulu que tu me dises, se retrouve écrit.

Toute ta haine, ta colère, ton dégoût de toi, ton amour pour moi, tout ce qui fait que tu es toi se retrouve ici.

Dans cette lettre à personne comme tu l'a écrit.

Est-ce la vérité Pansy ?

T'ai-je réellement fait ressentir tout cela ?

Un sourire de prédateur étire mes lèvres. Si tout ce qui es écrit là est vrai, ma Pansy, sache que je ne te lâcherai plus jamais.

Tu te demandes ce que je t'ai fait ?

C'est simple ma jolie, tu ne ressens que le miroir de ce qui est en moi.

Je me lève, et marche sur tes pas, en glissant furtivement le parchemin dans ma poche.

Le brûler as-tu dis ?

Jamais _mon ange_.

Je vois ta silhouette se découpée contre un mur, attendant quelqu'un.

Moi sans doute.

Il n'y a pas besoin de déclaration pour nous.

Le sourire s'agrandit sur mes lèvres.

Tu t'en aperçois, et tes yeux brillent.

Je m'approche encore, jusqu'à coller nos deux corps, mes mains de parts et d'autres de toi. Nos souffles se mélangent, nos corps se font brûlant.

La suite ne concerne que nous.

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

**Lisianne Black : Hello miss ! je suis positivement ravie par ta review, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer ! c super que t'ai aimé j'espère que la suite t'as plu et a était a la hauteur du début ! biz ! **

**Lilli-Puce****Voila la suite que tu demandais, alors verdict ? **

**Ezilda : Coucou, ravie de savoir que tu as apprécié, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! **

**Miss Hell Black : merci pour tes encouragements ma puce, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! **

**Staphyla : Waouh t enthousiaste toi ! Non, vraiment c gentil de ta part, kiss **

**Lotis et Lola : ok, ok, suite à votre review j'ai mis la suite, alors contente(s) à vous de dire ce que vous en pensez…euh….est ce que vous étés deux par hasard ? Ou c juste un pseudo…lol. Bizous ! **

**Mog :salut! merci d'aimer, mais je n'arrive pas a acceder au site ou blog dont tu m'as laisser le lien, pourrais tu me le mettre en entier, cette fois ci? Je suis curieuse de voir se que tu as fait de mon texte!**

* * *

(1) : Petite phrase de Rainer Marie Rilke, que j'ai un peu modifié.

**Et voilà la fin de cette fic, merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi, n'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis, et plein de review, ça fait toujours plaisir, j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur un autre de mes fictions ! **

**A la prochaine ! **

**Bizou ! **


End file.
